Mad World
by Cheetos234
Summary: Everyone has secrets, some are good secrets some are bad. Sometimes good people know bad secrets,the good people try to warn the good people about the bad secrets. Sometimes they accomplish the task sometimes they don't.
1. Chapter 1 Vacation!

**I was watching Bad News bears (the original) and then when it was over I started flipping thru the channels and Amityville Horror was on. So I watched that. Then an idea popped in my head.  
****THIS STORY IS NOT A CROSSOVER…**

**This is just something I put together. This is before BREAKING TRAINING. This story is not like my other story; they don't know Carmon or Kelly's dad. Buttermaker and Amanda are still with them.**

**The only thing that is the same is Tanner and Timmy.**

Kelly leaned up against the wall of the dugout. He watched the team as they waited for their coach Buttermaker and his new fiancé. It didn't surprise the team when it was Amanda's mom. Amanda was actually excited. Buttermaker finally confessed his love for Vicky (I just picked a name for her?) Amanda Is finally getting a dad and Buttermaker is finally getting the girl. Everyone's happy.

He was as Tanner and Engleburg was having a fight about Engleburg's weight. It was pretty funny. Timmy just sat there in the middle of it. Amanda was talking to Rudi and Olgivie. Kelly and Amanda had just started dating. They were happy, but they fought A LOT. Kelly didn't know why she had to be so difficult and Amanda didn't know how Kelly could be so careless. She hated when he or Tanner got into fights. She was just worried. Kelly hated it when she mouthed off to other guys or hung out with other guys. He wasn't possessive, but he loved her and didn't want to lose her. She caught him staring at her. He quickly looked at the others that were just sitting there looking bored out of their minds.

Apparently they were supposed to play this "unstoppable" team in San Antonio, Texas. Sure they didn't win against the Yankees, but Buttermaker has a rival down there where he "bragged" about The Bears playing the best game in the world….Stupid Buttermaker and his big mouth!. The only reason the team wanted to go was that they were going to be staying at a rental huge house for a month with a boat house and a lake.

At that moment, Buttermaker and Vicky pulled up. Before they got out of the car, a little girl around 6 years old, jumped out with a double scoop ice cream cone. It was Amanda's little cousin, Lucy. Her parents died in a car accident a few months ago so Vicky adopted her. She was quite popular around the bears. She was cute and sweet so everyone liked her and spoiled her. Even Tanner who, like Kelly, had a stone heart.

"It's about time you got here, Buttermaker" Said Amanda. "It's so hot!" Whined Engleburg "It's hot for you, Engleburg" snapped Tanner, but he was clearly sweating too. "Shut up, Tanner!" Engleburg snapped back.

"Stop it you two." Buttermaker said. "Ok, were going to leave in two days. Hopefully, all of you have already packed. I've already talked to your parents and only Toby's dad, Timmy's dad, Tanner's mom and Vicky and I are going?." said Buttermaker.

"Check" said Tanner, Toby, and Timmy said.

"Oh, and the care- taker will also be there, It's his house, so don't ruin it." Vicky said.

There were for cars of people leaving. Everyone and their luggage was waiting in Butter maker's yard. Timmy's mom, Faith, was sitting on her luggage talking to her best friend, Avery (Tanner's mom). Faith looked like Timmy except Timmy got his deep chocolate brown eyes from his dad. She was also very sweet, quiet, and caring like Timmy. Timmy dad died in a car accident when he was six. Tanner's mom did look like Tanner, but she was the one that he got his fiery attitude from. Tanner's dad left them when he found out that Avery was pregnant. Tanner only saw his dad three times.

"Ok everyone, get in the car!" said Buttermaker. Everyone piled in the cars. Amanda, Kelly, and Lucy piled in Buttermaker and Vicky's car. Tanner, Timmy, Faith, piled in Avery's car. Tanner and Timmy doubled buckled their seat belts because Avery was driving. Everyone else piled into Bob Whitewood's car to his misery.  
Soon they were to on the road to San Antonio.  
An hour later "I got to go" said Engleburg.  
This was going to be a long drive.

**Ok this took me forever. Ill try to update if anyone likes it. Plz review **


	2. Chapter 2 Weird man

**Hey srry not many people is reading this…**** but ive been really busy latly and eventually I will finish my other stories…plz review!**

**Kelly's Pov**

After about 3 days of driving...and stopping…, they were only about an hour away from San Antonio.

They were stopping at McDonalds to eat. McDonalds is like the best place to eat when traveling Kelly thought. Buttermaker's car was the first one there so they already got there order and was sitting in the parking lot when Avery's car came pulling up.

As soon as the car stopped, both Tanner and Timmy rushed out of the car. "Were alive!" said Tanner dramatically.

Soon everyone pulled up and got there orders a few screams and pushes later. Kelly wasn't surprised that McDonalds closed early. Everything closed early with the Bears around. It was just natural.

**TANNER'S POV**

Hey finally made it to San Antonio, after a few police stops. His mom was a crazy driver. She has been arrested 4 times from reckless driving and been arrested for other things more than he can count. She's not a dangerous person; she can be when u tick her off though. He was like that too, so he couldn't blame her.

He had been arrested 8 times for his recklessness. But it was in his blood. No Big Deal.

He looked over at Timmy. He was asleep resting his head on the window sill. Timmy was like a little brother that Tanner had never had. Timmy's mom was the only family Timmy had ever had.

**Tanner's POV**

Everyone pulled in the driveway of the rental house: The Conway House. It was huge! It was even way too big for the bears.

It was a big white house with green shutters. It had a porch big enough to practice baseball on. Not that they would, that's what the huge football sized yard was for.

"Aunt Vicky, Aunt Vicky! Look!" cried Lucy as she ran to a big oak tree with a child's swing hanging from a limb. 

Tanner looked up at the house again. Something was sort of off about it. It kind of felt like they were being watched. He looked over at Timmy. Timmy's face was pale; he may have felt it to.

Then the front door open and there was a man. He was well built and brown hair and a small beard. Tanner couldn't help but feel something was wrong with that man.

"Hello, you must be Buttermaker and the bears" he said in a friendly voice. "I'm Dougless Conway"

Apparently this guy was the caretaker. He showed them around the house and the rooms. Tanner kept feeling someone following them but he shook the feeling and toured the rest of the house.

**Hey srry it took so long. If anyone's? reading plz review. **


	3. Chapter 3 Someone's watching you

**Ok srry for sorta rushing thru the second chapter. This chapter will go a lot slower but smoother and for those who are reading (anyone?) plz review.. m also not trying to offend anyone but this chapter as some religious views..plz don't be offended by anything.**

**TIMMYS POV**

Tanner wasn't the only one that noticed something about the house. Timmy was the type of person who went to church every time the doors were open. Since his dad died when he was six, he'd been very open about where you go when die.

He felt something in this house and Mr. Conway was very strange. He felt something bad about him.

"And this is the Main Bathroom, the biggest in the house, this includes a hot tub" Mr. Conway said looking from Vicky to Buttermaker.

Vicky blushes and looks away. "OK, awesome! Go on" Buttermaker says.

The group carries on down the hallway, except Timmy.

Instead he walked in the HUGE bathroom. He's never seen such a big bathroom in his life.

His house wasn't big at all. He didn't tell most people this except the team that his step dad beat him.

A year after Timmy's real dad, Jack died in a car accident, Faith remarried. At first Frank loved both of them. After a few months he started coming home drunk and mad. He let all that anger out on Timmy and his mom for 4 years. His mom put him in baseball so he wouldn't be home alone with his dad anymore. 

But eventually the team caught on and after some events, tanner found Timmy and Faith pass out on the floor in their own blood and Frank passed out in his own puke. Frank went to jail for life and faith and Timmy were very grateful.

Anyway, Timmy walked up to the big sink. The water was dripping. He reached down to turn it off. When he looked up in the mirror there was a boy about a year older than him with blood running down his head grinning at him with sad eyes. 

Timmy immediately turned around. But of course there was nothing there. Timmy did not want to be in there anymore. He took off down the hall way and ran straight into Engleburg.

"Whoa, Timmy where's the fire?" He asked with a curious tone.

"I ..Um..Got Lost and u know how I'm scared of the dark" Said Timmy. Maybe I should keep this to myself thought Timmy. He didn't even know what he saw so what was the point of saying anything.

Tanner look at him worriedly. His eyes showed it. He would never say anything though.

"This house is very old, old houses always has creaks and shadows and it's very easy to get lost in them" Said Mr. Conway.

"Yes Sir" Timmy said shyly. He still felt something weird about him.

"Well if you have any troubles give me a call, I live in the back woods a little bit" Mr. Conway said as he was heading off towards the woods.

"Ok Guys lets all rest and get unpacked" Buttermaker said as he walked towards the house.

"Higher! Higher!" Lucy cried. She was in the swing and as she said she want to go higher the swing was put into more force. That was what Timmy noticed at least.

"Lucy! Come on in" Said Vicky.

Lucy jumped out of the swing and ran towards the house.

As soon as everyone went in the swing stopped suddenly. No one saw this except Lucy.

**Plz review. I know what im going to do but it takes so much longer typing it. Anyway plz review! **


	4. Chapter 4 New playmate

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. IM WORKING ON 2 OTHER STORIES. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE A LOT SHORTER THAN THE OTHERS BUT PLEASE BARE WITH ME.**

**PLZ REVIEW **

That night everyone got settled in their room. Little Lucy got a room to herself. It was like a little girl's room with pink wallpaper and a huge window to look out of.

Olgivie, Jimmy, Engleburg, Rudy and Kelly had got a huge room on the second floor.

Regie, hose', and Miguel, Ahmad had got another room across the hall from them.

Toby, Tanner, and Timmy had gotten a room with a clear view of the lake.

Amanda had gotten a room to herself down the hall from Lucy.

The adults just got any room they could get. Avery and Faith got the last room available but was was big enough.

Buttermaker and Vicky got a room on the bottom floor away from everyone else…

It wasn't long before everyone came down for dinner as in they ordered pizza.

Engleburg was the one that got to the door first.

"That will be $15.87." The delivery guy said.

"Geez. Fifteen bucks for 8 pizzas and 3 salads wow so expensive these days." Engleburg said as he gave the delivery guy the money he stole from Buttermaker.

"Thanks, wait, are you and your baseball team staying here long?" The DG (delivery guy) asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"Well, just until we humiliate the baseball team, the cougars. Bears vs. Cougars...I think we know who will win, why is there something wrong with this awesome house?" Engleburg was starting to get weirded out by the way the guy was looking at him in horror.

"Nope…Nothing at all, please enjoy your visit, our little town is thrilled to have you, enjoy your pizzas. Bye!" the DG skipped down the porch steps and jumped the last two.

"Well, that was weird." Said Engleburg as he walked back in the kitchen with the stacks of pizzas in his hands.

TANNER'S POV

They were watching Saw II on the little old fashioned TV. The adults were playing poker in the dining room.

Timmy was sitting beside Tanner and every times there was a scream he shot under the blanket as if it would save his life. Of coarse he wasn't the only one shivering in fear. . Lucy was in her room playing with dollhouse that she found in the corner of her room. So she wasn't gioing to have nightmares tonight.

Kelly and Toby were so into the movie that if anyone would tell them to turn it off they would bite their heads off.

Tanner just rolled his eyes. He had already seen that movie 5 times; he didn't really care about it anymore.

He just couldn't stop thinking about the house

When he was walking to dinner down the long hallway to the stairs, he thought he heard someone call his name. At first he thought it was Amanda, since it was a girl's voice, but when he turned around no one was there. It was quiet. Also as he was walking down the stairs, he felt as if someone was walking behind him, but again no one was there.

It took a lot to scare Tanner. Actually nothing really scared him, but the only thing that would scare him would be if something happened to Timmy. "His little brother."

He was actually quite worried about Timmy. Timmy had been sort of off since they got there, like as if he saw something or was scared of something.

Tanner would never let anything bad happen to Timmy. He was just too innocent and pure; he's also been through way to much in his life. Tanner would do everything in his power to make sure Timmy was safe.

"Well time to go to bed!" Buttermaker bursts in the room making Olgivie and Rudy fall of the couch.

"Why, its only 11:30." Toby said.

Vicky came in the room. "Do you really want to know?"

Everyone's eyes turned wide with disgust and they ran to their rooms.

Tanners only thought while going up to his room was that this was going to be a long night.

**Well there's chapter 4 . Plz review**


	5. Chapter 5 Don't be scared

**I just watched the new movie Insidious! Great movie! I loved how everyone was screaming and closing their eyes. It was a thrill! But anyway, I have an idea that's supposed to happen in this chapter but I don't know how it will turn out. O and Lucy is related to Amanda. She is her baby cousin, so that makes Vicky her Aunt.**

**Enjoy! Please review and tell me if this chapter is ok. I promise the story will get better and I'll try to update all my stories. (Its spring break this week).**

LUCY'S POV

Lucy was in her room playing with the dollhouse she found in the corner of her room. The dollhouse looked just like the house they were staying in. Someone must have made it for the little girl that used to live there.

The Conway's. Dougless, the caretaker, said that this house had been in his family for generations. That man scared her a little. She didn't know why but he did.

She looked at the dolls again. There was a man that looks very similar to Mr. Dougless, but she shook the feeling away and looked at the rest of the family. They all had a blank look on their faces. The mother had a black party dress on with a heart necklace. She had green eyes and brown hair. Her eyes were sad and she looked heartbroken.

There were three kids and even a dog. There was a girl she looked about 11 or 12. She had long dark brown hair, green eyes and wore a white old fashioned night gown. Lucy had found her on the back porch of the dollhouse when Lucy found it. Then there was a little boy in blue jeans and a white shirt, brown hair and blue eyes, he even came with a mini pocket watch sticking out of his pocket. It was made on to his pants so the watch they were inseparable. Lucy had found him with the dog in the mini kitchen. The dog looked like one of those dogs Kelly said he liked ….A Pit-bull! Yea she remembered now. They were talking about what kind of dog he wanted when he joined the navy. Amanda hadn't like that for some odd reason.

The third kid was a little girl with long dark brown hair with dark brown eyes. She had a black night gown on. She looked about her age 6 or 7. Lucy had found her in the room she was staying in, in the dollhouse sitting on the bed.

That little girl was Lucy's favorite character in the dollhouse.

As she was playing, she pretended that the dog was playing with the little boy.

"Sit…" she said in the lowest "little boy" voice she could manage. "Sit?" She stopped. Wait what was the dog's name? She thought.

Hmmm.

"His name is Henry." Said a voice behind her.

Lucy turned around. No one was there.

"Hello?" Lucy called.

"I'm in here, come find me!" called the voice again from the closest at the far end of her room. It sounded like a little girl.

She went over to the closest and opened the door. She immediately jumped back with a yelp.

Lucy hadn't expected to see anything; she just thought it was her imagination.

But there was someone sitting in the closest. The figure stood up and walked towards her.

It was the little girl from the dollhouse.

Somehow Lucy wasn't scared at all.

"Hi, I'm Emily." The little girl said with a friendly smile.

"Um, I'm Lucy."

"I know I've been watching you." Emily said.

Lucy didn't know what to say abbot this.

"Is that your dollhouse, its pretty." Lucy said looking over to the beautiful dollhouse.

"Yes, it's mine, daddy made it for us."

Lucy looked at her curiously. "Us?"

"O yea, my big brother and big sister, daddy made that dollhouse for me so no matter how far we are, we can be one big happy family."

Lucy looked at the dolls, none of them looked very happy, not even the dog.

"You want to play dollhouse with me?" Lucy asked. It's going to be so much fun having a playmate her own age. She had had friends at her other school but when her mommy and daddy fell asleep in that car, she didn't have friends anymore.

As soon as they started playing, the sooner questions were asked by Lucy.

Emily had answers for all of them.

BUTTERMAKER'S POV

Buttermaker turned the light off in Amanda's room. Vicky was getting ready for…"Bed". She had told him that he needed to bond with Amanda more and especially Lucy. Since he was going to get married soon, he was going to a dad to both Amanda and Lucy.

As he got to Lucy's bedroom door, he heard her talking to someone.

It couldn't be one of the boys or Amanda, e had just watched everyone go to their rooms.

He immediately opened the door. He found her sitting on her bed looking at him curiously.

"Hi Mr. Buttermaker!" she said happily.

"Lucy, who were you talking too?"

"What are you talking about I wasn't talking to anyone" Lucy looked at him.

Buttermaker sighed. He went over and tucked her in.

"Goodnight Lucy"

"Goodnight!,oh and Mr. Buttermaker, I think you will be a great dad."

He walked out of the room with a smile on his face.

TIMMY'S POV

Timmy rolled over and looked at the clock. 2:15. He sighed.

He just couldn't sleep. In truth he really didn't want to. Ever since he saw …something in the bathroom. He never went in that bathroom anymore, but he kept having nightmares. Sometimes in his dreams the little boy was there. Other times they were about himself, where he was trapped in the house and he saw himself sleep and the others but he always woke up sweating after that. Sometimes he would dream about his step dad breaking out of jail and coming to get Timmy and his mom. He usually woke up crying and gasping for breath after that. That was his worst nightmare.

But the nightmares weren't the only thing keeping him awake tonight. He felt eyes on him. But when he looked around the room Toby and Tanner were asleep. Toby was drooling a river on his pillow and had a clueless grin on his face and Tanner had a smirk on his face.

Toby's dad always pressured him on his school work and getting good grades and eventually going to Harvard. But the Bears knew different, Toby never really cared about school or using his head, he just wanted to make his dad proud. He was always with one of the bears and he was usually happy go lucky. His dad never approved the bears as good friends but that didn't stop Toby.

Timmy sighed as he laid back down. But wait what was that!

There was a shadow in the corner of the room. Timmy stared at it. It looked like a little boy.

"Hi, Timmy."

It was the same little boy that was in the bathroom. But without the blood.

"Please not tonight, just leave me alone!" Timmy whispered frantically.

The boy laughed. "Are you scared?"

"No..I …what do you want?" Timmy Whispered.

"I just want to have some fun, no one ever talks to me, Well besides my sisters but they never want to do anything." The boy rambled on.

Then he grinned. "I'm Billy." Then he grinned and the next thing Timmy knew Billy was covered in blood.

"Leave me alone!"

Billy came closer, still grinning the crazed grin.

Timmy closed his eyes. The footsteps came closer and closer….

Then they stopped.

Timmy opened his eyes.

Billy and his bloody face and his crazy grin was right in front of his face.

Timmy screamed.

TANNER'S POV

Tanner woke up immediately. Toby fell of the bed.

Timmy was curled up in a ball shaking in fear.

"Whoa hey Timmy calm down! It was just a nightmare!' Toby said as he pulled Timmy p.

Tanner got a good look at Timmy. His big brown eyes were full of fear and his face was pale.

He was so scared he was shaking. He only did that if he had nightmares of his dad.

"He was here! He was here!" Timmy kept saying.

Tanner looked around the room. He felt eyes on them but right now he was just worried about Timmy.

"Hey calm down Timmy." Toby comforted.

"Ill go get you something to drink, ok?" Tanner said.

"Ha-ha, Tanner Timmy doesn't drink beer like you do." Toby said trying to lighten the mood.

Both Timmy and Tanner gave him a look.

"No Tanner! Don't go, I'm fine!" Timmy broke in. for some odd reason he didn't think Tanner should go.

"Its ok, I kind of need a drink too, I'll be right back." Tanner assured.

STILL TANNER'S POV

As he walked down the hall, he felt someone following him.

He turned around, no one was there in the dark hallway.

He shook his head and continued walking to the kitchen. But before he got there, he saw someone go in the kitchen.

He hesitated when he got to the door.

Then he opened it.

**Sorry the chapter ended sort of fast. But the next few chapters will be more clear.**

**Please review and tell me if I did anything wrong! **


	6. Chapter 6 Whispers in the Hallyway

**Sorry this story took so long to update, there was a tornado …well tornadoes that destroyed our whole town. There were a few deaths and a lot of damage and ive been helping the victims who have lost a lot. Luckily nothing happened to my house or my pets and when we called my friends and family they were all ok GOD BLESS US!  
Anyway, this chapter may be short or long …idk yet. This chapter was also not planned just thought of the chapter plot. And remember Bad news bears takes place in like the 70's. I promise you that the next chapter with be much better…plus I'm typing this at like 2 in the morning. Give me some slack **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Tanner flung the door open and right before his eyes was Engleburg.

The frige door was open and he was sitting at the bar eating a sandwich. He looked up at tanner with wide eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" tanner growled.

"What does it look like; I'm having my traditional midnight snack!" Engleburg snapped back. "Geez it's not a crime, you should know this, you've been arrested, for what like 7 times? Huh, Tanner?"

"6 times! Get your facts straight! And its 2: 30 in the morning, midnight my ass." Tanner snapped in annoyance. Yes he has gotten in some trouble with the police, but that didn't make him a bad person or anything. And stuff he did wasn't that bad plus He kind of liked having a record. He liked people being scared of him.

"Better late than never!" said engleburg with sandwich stuffed in his face.

Tanner sighed and rolled his eyes as he got out a glass and went to the sink to fill it up for Timmy.

"Hey you're not drinking beer? This is the first." Engleburg said breaking the silence.

Why does everyone keep saying stuff about his miner drinking? He wasn't a alcoholic or drank beer all the time like most kids that he knows. He just liked the stuff but he didn't drink it 24/7.

"Ha-ha, no! And this isn't for me, this is for Timmy. He had another nightmare." Tanner said sighing.

Engleburg knew that Tanner didn't really like Timmy when all of them met. One reason was because tanner was so loud, somewhat popular…or as in he was well known for being a bully and using his bad*** skills to get all the girls, and mean. Timmy was so quiet and always shying away from everyone. Then all of a sudden, the team found out that Timmy's step dad was abusing Timmy and his mom. After some events happened, Tanner and Timmy were like best friends.

"Was it about his step dad again?" Engleburg asked. The whole team was also a little protective of Timmy too.

Tanner looked up and turned off the sink.

"Uh, I really have no idea, haven't asked him yet."

"Oh, well ima go to bed now, ya know we have to go meat that team tomorrow." Engleberg swallowed his food and put the dishes in the sink.

"Night...Wait…uh...have you noticed anything weird about this house lately?" Tanner asked just out of curiosity.

Engleburg looked at his strangely. "No why. The house is pretty cool actually, just that caretaker guy kinda creeps me out..Just a little bit though….why are you scared?" he said in a mocking voice.

"ppppsshhh…me scared? Ha!"

"Night" Engleburg said as he shut the kitchen door.

Tanner heard him trample up the stairs and his door close.

Tanner sighed as he closed the fridge door that had been left open all this time and turned ff the lights and headed to his, Timmy and Toby's bedroom.

(with Toby and Timmy in the bedroom)

"Are you ok now Timmy?" Toby asked Timmy for about the tenth time since tanner has been gone.

"Y-y-yes i-I thinks so" Timmy shivered.

"Are you positive?" Toby asked again with a dead serious look on his face. Seriousness is something rare for Toby.

Timmy gulped. "Yea im fine."

Silence.

Timmy hated it right now.

More silence.

"Toby, have you noticed anything …weird about the house?" Timmy broke the suffocating silence.

"Weird as in that creepy caretaker guy? He reminded me of one of those zombies, except alive, in the game Black Opps" ((yes, I love that game XD))

Timmy rolled his eyes. "Yea he was kinda creepy, but just something about this house…somethings not right."

"What are you talking about?"

Before Timmy could answer. The door opened revealing Tanner holding the glass of water.

"Hey sorry it took so long, I caught a whale, I mean engleburg having a 2 30 am snack."

He gave Timmy the water, who took it gratefully and gulped it down. "Thanks"

"Mmmm no problem Timmy."

More silence.

"Well lets go to bed, we have to see that other team tomorrow and you, Tanner, need to scare the hell outta them so they won't do anything stupid during the game." Toby said as he was already climbing into bed.

Tanner looked at Timmy. He could see fear in his sweet brown eyes.

Timmy sighed as he laid back down in bed while Tanner started to turned out the light.

"Tanner please keep the side lamp on, please?" Timmy said in a quiet voice.

Tanner left the side lamp on and he got in his own bed.

(SOME WHERE IN THE HOUSE)

~whispers~

"Sweet heart, I told you, we shouldn't talk to them."

"But mommy, Billy started it first, if Billy gets a friend I wanna friend to" The little girl whined.  
"Hey, he saw me, I didn't think he would see me but he did, and he's the only boy whose talked to me in idk…a lot of time." Billy snapped back.

"He would like it." The women said nervously. "Children, you know how he gets"

BANG

The whispers were cut off and it was silent once more in the house.

**I did not like this chapter at all, but o well. The next chapters will be longer and a lot more interesting. I have to go to bed, I'm going horseback riding tomorrow after church.**

**Please review! **

**~IF YOU REVIEW ILL UPDATE FASTER~ **


	7. Chapter 7 Crazy Morning

**Ok here's chapter 7, sorry for the wait, I went on vacation and came back with writer's block. I'm almost cured now XP. I don't know if ill like this chapter either, but oh well, ENJOY!**

…**..**

Timmy's mother, Faith was the first one in the house, up. She had already started making breakfast for everyone around 7 am. It was still kind of dark out, so she didn't expect anyone to be up in a while anyway, so she could take her time. They had been in the house for 3 days so far and everyone seemed to love the house.

She was used to getting up early from working two jobs when she was married to Frank. She wasn't planning on getting married again. She couldn't do that to Timmy. She almost lost him once. Timmy, he had her small figure and blonde hair, he had Jack's, her first husband, gentle chocolate brown eyes. Timmy had his own personality though, shy, smart, and cares for others instead of himself. Faith loved him with more than anything in the world.

Around 8, she was almost done making breafest, so she decided to set the table for the team and the adults. She loved the old dining room theme and she also liked the house. She set out everything and went to get the food. She got the pancakes and bacon and came back in the dining room, she almost screamed. All of the napkins were in the chairs, when she knows she put them in the middle of the table. Even the cups were upside down.

"Um, hello?" said Faith while blinking in small amount of shock. How did this happen? Was anyone else up?

A large shadow walked behind her into the kitchen. She followed and hesitated before she opened the swinging door. This was crazy why was she hesitating to go into the kitchen? She opened the door.

BAM!

Vicky collided with her, spilling a carton of milk everywhere.

Silence.

Then out of nowhere they just stood there laughing at what they had done like little school girls. (a/n: Adults need to have fun too XD)

"Uhh, oh Vicky I'm sorry, I…didn't hear you get up"

"It's good that you can't hear anything in my room, there was a wrestling match in there last night and I got front row tickets" Vicky smirked.

"Heh heh, yea. Let's get this cleaned up before the team wakes up."

The team and spilled milk did not go well together.

"Aww, but that means I have to work." Vicky said with a childish huff.

Faith gave a -_- look.

"Well, I'll tell you what, you help me clean this up and I'll make you 2 extra piece of bacon." Faith told her best friend. (A/n: who doesn't like bacon XP?)

She grabbed Faith, gently but firmly and shook her.

"I love your bacon!"

"Yes, I'm aware; now help me clean this or no bacon for you."

Vicky's eyes got wide and immediately got the mop and water bucket from beside the fridge. Faith was the only person, besides Tanner of course that has ever seen Vicky work so hard like this for food.

Faith decided not to ask about the dishes. Vicky probably did it anyway; she loved pranking people, as well as Tanner.

Suddenly a light breeze filled the room. As if someone opened the door on a late fall morning. But it wasn't fall it was summer? She glanced at Vicky who was humming an unknown song and looked very determined to clean the floor…for the bacon. She didn't seem to notice the sudden change of temperature in the room.

_Hmm. It's probably just me _Faith thought as she laid down paper towels.

…

But neither of them noticed the light hand prints in the milk, as if someone else wanted to help too. They got washed away with the rest of the milk as Vicky washed that section.

….

2 hours later

10:30 am

Everyone was running through the house either looking for uniforms, bat bags, or hair brushes. They had about 30 minutes to get down to the fields to meet the San Antonio Cougars. (A/n: I made the team up.)

The whole morning had been crazy. Everyone pretty much got up at the same time.

_**Flashback**_

_Timmy was the first kid up, around 9 but he laid in bed till either Tanner or Toby got up, so he wouldn't have to walk down to the dining room alone. He knew that was pathetic but the house really scared him for the past 3 days and now he knew what was causing the fear. He hasn't hurt Timmy yet, but Timmy still wasn't sure if he should be scared of him or not. But not just..."Billy" either, something else about the house wasn't right at all. They had to wake up Tanner last. No one wanted to mess with him. _

_While eating breakfast, Timmy wasn't quite awake, considering he didn't get good sleep last night. If anyone knew what really happened…they wouldn't blame him. But he did notice that his mom was in very deep thought. She just had this blank look on her face as if she was thinking very, very hard. When someone talked to her, she would look and talk to them like normal, the she would go right back into deep thought again. What if his mom saw something or what if the house did something to her? Timmy's eyes turned widen, he gulped, but forgot some bacon was in his mouth and started choking. But before anyone could have time to be alarmed, he gained control and smiled. He made sure everyone knew he was okay. He wasn't much of a talker. Tanner was about to say something but was cut off when little Lucy came happily skipping in with a smile on her face and sat down._

"_Hi, Aunt Vicky! Good morning everyone!" She said smiling and waving to each and every one of them._

_~Vicky just nodded with her face stuffed with pancakes and bacon, while the bears just ignored her and Butter maker and Amanda thought it was cute._

_While she was looking at Buttermaker, her face lit up…if that was even possible._

"_This house is really cool, Mr. Buttermaker."_

"_Yes Lucy it is. But it would be even cooler if we got to stay longer if we WON and stomped the cougars in the Texas dust." Buttermaker looked at the bears when he said that._

_Lucy looks at the bears with determined eyes. "You better win and do good, this house will be lonely if we leave!"_

_The table was filled with "what? 's and huh? 's. _

_Then she turned to Timmy. _

"_Good morning Timmy, did u have a nice night?" there wasn't any sarcasm, but plain curiosity._

_How did she know about his night? He was sure Engleburg or Tanner wouldn't say anything. But how did innocent little Lucy know anything about his night? _

"_i-" he was cut off by Buttermaker. _

"_Come on, we got to leave in 30 minutes!"_

_Then the chaos began._

_**End of Flashback**_

The 30 minutes were up.

"Get in the dang cars!" yelled Buttermaker as they all ran out the door.

Timmy felt relieved to be outside, but he knew he would feel even better if he was off the property.

How wrong he was.

….

**I didn't like this chapter much but the next chapter will be a lot interesting, I promise. The bears will also talk more as individuals and all. **


	8. Chapter 8 Update?

**Sorry guys. Ill update all my stories I haven't updated in a while over Christmas break which is in a week. Ive been working on some the last week and ill even post a new story about the Hunger Game series. Please message me to tell me which story you want me to update the most. It will be my Christmas present to you :3 Ill update all of them, but which one do you want first?**


End file.
